


Birthday Love

by LadyNW8ing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNW8ing/pseuds/LadyNW8ing
Summary: Belphegor celebrates Sophie's birthday.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 25





	Birthday Love

“Happy birthday, Soph.” His voice was husky with sleep, as though he had just woken from sleep. Though, really, considering he was the Avatar of Sloth, he probably had. 

“Thank you,” she answered, glancing at him with a smile from over her shoulder. 

Belphegor came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder. Sophie leaned her back against his front, relaxing into his embrace, the breakfast she had been in the process of fixing forgotten in the moment. “You shouldn’t be cooking when it’s your birthday, pillow,” he chided. “Let Satan or one of my other brothers take care of that.” 

“Even Mammon?” Sophie queried with an amused laugh. “If I do that, we might end up with ramen for breakfast.” 

Belphie scoffed, snorting in disgust. “Nobody is going to let Mammon ruin your birthday breakfast.” He pulled her more tightly against him, his grip harsh, suddenly possessive. “He’ll have to answer to me.” 

Sophie turned in his embrace, her arms coming up to lock around Belphegor’s neck, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Belphie tilted his head to the side and deepend the kiss. He pressed her back against the countertop, leaning his body into hers. His hands were on either side of her against the counter, taking the majority of his weight, trapping her in his embrace. 

He opened his mouth slightly, his tongue darting into hers as she reciprocated the kiss, matching thrust for thrust. After a moment, he broke it off, his hand traveling down her arm to catch her hand in his, his eyes staring deeply into hers. “Come with me,” he whispered. 

Belphie didn’t have to ask twice. Sophie interlaced her fingers with his, willingly following him from the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom in the attic. “You’re too popular with my brothers; they’ll find us in your room. I want you all to myself,” he said as a way of explanation, shutting and locking the door behind them.

With hands on either side of her head, he pressed her back against the door, his lips entangling hers once again. His bulge could be felt against her, leaving no questions about what it was that he wanted. 

His hands crept underneath her shirt, gently, worshipfully skimming her sides as they drifted up for sweeter purchase. He broke the kiss long enough to draw her t-shirt over her head, then he captured her lips once again. Her bra came next, and he slowly drew it down over her arms to fall on the floor with her shirt. 

Belphie gripped her hips possessively, looking down into her eyes, and backed her until the back of her knees hit the bed. She sat roughly and pulled him down with her, seeking for another kiss. He obliged, one hand easily trapping both of hers above her head while his other teased first one, then the other breast. His touch was feather light as he grazed her nipples, teasing them until they were erect and practically begging to be touched.

Her breath began to hitch as he moved from her mouth, trailing kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. Belphie paused there for a moment to suck viciously on the sensitive spots there, marking her as his own. “Now all will know you belong to me,” he murmured, his lips barely brushing against her skin. 

“Yes,” she whispered in response. 

He trailed more kisses down until he reached her breasts, sucking on first one, then the other, lavishing his full attention on them. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, gripping lightly, as a soft moan escaped. She pressed against the top of his head gently, leading him down, down until he came to the waistband of her jeans.

Belphie made quick work of the buttons and zipper there, aggressively pulling them down so that they’re tangled around her ankles. Her panties came next. She eagerly kicked them off so that she lay fully bare before him. 

His hands glided up her thighs as he gazed down at her. “You’re so beautiful, Soph.” 

She flushed at the compliment, at the intimacy of his voice. “No,” she denied. How could someone like Belpegor ever find her beautiful? 

Belphegor dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her toward him viciously, then rocked his weight forward until he was over her, their noses almost touching. “You are,” he insisted. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen. Your hair is like the autumn.” And he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his hands cupping her face gently. 

“Your eyes are so full of emotion; they tell me what you’re thinking before you even say it.” He then pressed a kiss to each eyelid.

His thumb feathers over her bottom lip, his eyes following the movement. “And your words are sweet, Soph. I love the way you say my name. I want you to say it.” 

“Belphegor,” she whispered, captivated by the worshipful, intense look in his eyes. 

“Louder,” he commanded.

“Belph-” 

Her words were cut off as he covered her mouth with his once more, and his hand dipped down between the apex of her thighs. He ground the apex of his palm against her clit, and she gasped into his mouth at the sensation. He continued working her with his clever fingers, dipping first one digit and then two inside only when he could tell she was ready for it. 

Her hips rocked against the rhythm he had created, crying out in pleasure. Once he could tell she was ready to climax, he backed off, torturously. “Not yet,” he ordered, backing away. 

Sophie pouted in disappointment. “Belphie,” she pleaded. “Please.” 

With a wicked gleam in his eye, he pulled his hoodie over his head, disheveling his hair, before coming down on her. He teased around her inner thighs with his nose, and she lay back, heart pounding, eager for him. 

Belphie steadied her with a firm palm against her hips as his mouth closed over her clit, sucking on it. She bucked against his mouth, wanting more. Her hands tangled in his hair as her legs came up over his shoulders. Her breath came in hitches as his tongue slipped inside, tasting her need for him. 

Her body quivered with aching need as he lavished his love and attention on her, before he backed away once again. This time it was to release his cock from his constricting pants and underwear. 

Belphie entered her with a hard thrust, swallowing her cry of pleasure with his mouth. His own breathing picked up the pace as he increased his tempo. “Sophia,” he whispered with each thrust. “I love you, Sophia. I love you. I want to show you how much.” 

He trailed both hands over her shoulders and down her arms until he found hers. Entwining their fingers, he kissed her deeply, swallowing her cry as he found his release inside her. She followed not soon after. 

Belphegor rolled to the side, careful not to crush Sophie with his weight, pulling her tight against him. He brushed her damp hair from her face, kissing the top of her head once again. “Happy birthday, Sophie. I didn’t know what else to get you, so I wanted to offer you myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ 
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
